The objective of this project is to collect data about the brittleness of the Library collection by performing fold tests on individual volumes. The results of the fold are to be entered in the Library's online files. Fold tests are to be performed on approximately 150,000 monograph titles and 10,000 serial titles. For the serial titles which are determined to be brittle, missing issues and volumes must be identified and entered into the Library's online files so that the Library may acquire these items before microfilming the titles.